Salvatore Baines
Salvatore Baines, also know as 'Sal' much to his disgust, is an American businessman and restaurateur who's main sphere of influence is the Philadelphia metropolitan area. He is the owner and chief operator of the self titled Salvatore's Deli chain. He is a sleazy, cunning man with a taste for women and an oversized ego, and yet he also possesses an abundance of charm. He Salvatore is the lead antagonist in the game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR), acting as the main enemy to Noemi Bellocchio and instigating a war between her restaurant Little Toscana and his own Salvatore's Deli. Sal enjoys the challenge of trying to personally wear down the strong woman and her shop via underhanded business practices. He is also the only character to appear in all 4 installments of the NTR Origins Mini-VN series. Descriptions Physical Sal is a middle-aged man, seeming to be in his mid 40's, with thick blonde hair, blue eyes, a solid jaw and high cheek bones. He is taller than average and slightly muscular, but his skin is slightly pallid and a tad sickly looking, fitting his evil appearance. He is often seen with a grin plastered on his face, showing his pearly white teeth. He often dresses in 'business casual' attire, including his iconic "douchebag shirt" in white and blue pinstripes pair with suit pants. He has no known tattoos or piercings as he finds his body perfection already. Personality Salvatore is egotistical and high-minded, believing himself to be an elite with few peers, especially in business. He is also sadistic in nature, enjoying grinding down or crushing fellow business rivals and in corrupting women as he bends them to his will. In some respects, he could well be considered a sociopath. He doesn't like to use force when breaking women, detesting those who do, instead likely to beat them at the game, enjoying it when the give in and come to him willingly. He is capable of using powerful charm when needed, which is why he is able to keep up appearances as a respectable entrepreneur in multiple communities despite his behaviours. He is obsessed with his reputation and likes to be liked. Normally he tends to use woman and then move on, keeping only a few as his collection, but has taken a deep interest and liking to Noemi Bellocchio for her stubbornness, resilience, resourcefulness and beauty, considering her his most difficult challenge to date. Despite running a food empire of his own, he has little interest in food himself, allowing the quality of his chain's food be only has high as it need to be to maintain a solid customer base. Hobbies and Interests * Womanizing * Manipulating and Controlling People, Sadism * Waging Inter-Business Wars Dislikes * Being called 'Sal' * Foolish / Stupid Ugly People * Losing Key Personal Relationships Noemi Bellocchio Noemi and Salvatore share a professional rivalry, and while Noe detests him on a personal level, Sal has a level of respect for her he reserves only for a select few. Initially upon meeting she saw him as a friendly business rival, but unbeknownst to her he has spent months undermining her in the neighbourhood and driving a wedge between her and her staff (Alice and Beth). He later showed her his true face during the finale of NTR Origins: Noe Way Out, where he physically assaulted her and attempted to intimidate her into both a business arrangement and having sex with him. Even though he failed, since then he has continued to squeeze her and hassle her business in an attempt to eventually "starve her out" to where he can pounce and add her to his special collection of women, with her as his most prized conquest. Like anyone else, he sees her as a person second and a challenge to overcome first, but respects her in a way he seldom does anyone else, especially women. Alice Wyrick and Bethany Fuller Alice Wyrick and Bethany Fuller were once Little Toscana employees that Sal lured over to his own restaurant by coercing them into abandoning Noemi during her struggles (which he did not start by worsened). Quickly, and be means unknown for now, he managed to wear them down and began sexual relationships with them both. He is a domineering boss to them and they are scared of him, but to subservient to leave him. Instead, he was turned them against Noemi, using them as henchwomen in his war on Little Toscana, and keeping them in his personal fold as his main Easy Street location waitresses, both as trophies of his early conquest and also as constant taunting reminders to Noemi. Sexual Partners As a major character in the beWilderverse, Sal has been included in a number sexual scenes, the main examples of which are: * During the events of NTR Origins: Noe Way Out, Alice and Beth are both witnessed by Noemi "Stock Taking", a joking term for satisfying Sal's lust. They are both seen giving him a double blowjob. Beth does most of the work on her knees while Alice stands and lets Sal play with her chest before she joins in on her knees. Backstory Early Business Life Salvatore graduated Wharton School of Business in his early-to-mid 20's with a degree in business management. Even then he was pompous and expected to be a powerhouse in the business community. It was then that he set out to make his fortune. During his time in college, he struck up a friendship with a fellow student in the adjacent culinary school which shared the campus, among other people and groups too. He knew then that one would provide him the opportunity he needed. He managed to convince this star chef to join him in business, he as the talent and Sal being the business brains. Soon after "The Deli", a simple and homely restaurant in the heart of downtown Philadelphia was launched. Thanks to the skilled kitchen, The Deli took off as a hotspot for business lunches and nice dinners out for people, and during it's first year it became an important local spot. All the while, Sal was biding his time, using his earning to keep the debt in check while eating up the shares for himself. Once the restaurant became profitable and sustainable, he pulled his power play. He ousted the chef from the business, using the debt that had piled up in his name rather than the businesses as leverage to buy out his shares. With full control of a restaurant with a solid and established brand, Sal began expanding around the city in a chain style. First though, he changed the name to Salvatore's Deli. Empire Expansion He replicated his successfully honed implementations and soon had a functioning small empire. Over the next decade he expanded to the point he had a dozen restaurants, and with each new one he would personally oversee it's start up and operations while he crushed any localized competition and enjoyed the women of the area. His shops became stables of the smaller parts of the cities when they became the only major eatery in the area, and this meant important people would begin to frequent his restaurants. Sal himself made sure to forge relationships with important people, treating them well and ingratiating himself with the city's leaders, including the chief of police and other notable people.Mentioned in NTR Origins: Noe Way Out Over time he allowed standards to slip, especially in the food, allowing the restaurant to thrive on it's name and reputation alone, with some helping hand from having an all girl front of house staff as well as suggestive uniforms which he designed himself. The turnover of the restaurants dipped, but profits soared thanks to higher margins and cheaper products / staff costs. His chain became well known around the city, managing to maintain its reputation thanks to his cultivated connections and charm. With plans to overgrow Philadelphia and expand towards New York City, Baltimore and Washington D.C. he continued to expand, wanting to make sure all of his home city would be safe and secure with him away for so long. Once such expansion took him to the suburban area around Easy Street, where he set his sights of Little Toscana, and leading to the events of NTR Origins: Noe Way Out and then Noemi's Toscana Rebirth beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Sal is the major and leading antagonist to Noemi in Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, working constantly to undermined her and drive her out of business so he can swoop her up for himself. Initially underestimating her and using a light touch, after getting blindsided by a public part she throws he beings to take her seriously, sending undercover customers in to harass her own and her staff, using Alice and Beth to attack Noe's reputation personally and other underhanded tactics. He has his own character arc in the game as well, in which he personally pulls on Noemi's strings in an attempt to corrupt her and take advantage of her personality flaws (such as competitiveness) in an attempt to fuck her and bring him onto his staff. NTR Origins: Noe Way Out Sal first appears in NTR Origins: Noe Way Out, and is present when Noe and Brad get engaged. He is seen giving his business card to Alice and introduces himself as the new business owner across the street. His part in the story is then mostly played out in the background, until he appears in the final scene and attempts to crush Little Toscana early while Noe is at her lowest. It is reveal much of her problems are due to his working behind the scenes to exacerbate her business woes while she was distracted with the death of her father, and the debt it laid on her shoulders. His plan fails and Noe pulls a knife on him, resulting in her seeing him fro what he truly is, and an open war breaking out between both Little Toscana and Salvatore's Deli, leading to the events of the main game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth. Other Appearances Sal has also appeared in other NTR Origins series Mini-VNs as cameo appearances in the end scenes, when the protagonists find themselves on Easy Street by different means. He appears in "Sour Kriem", accusing Kriem of being a filthy prostitute making a scene as she vandalizes a cop car, in "Moreau Again, Naturally" when he tries to hit on and grope Frankie before she can apply for a job at Noe's, and in "Kelsey and the City" when he aggressively flirts "plays the game" with fellow sociopath Kelsey. This makes him the only character to appear in all 4 NTR Origins installments. Non-Canonical Content Sal hasn't appeared in any non-canonical content as of yet. Additional Content Patreon Posts Sal has appeared in a few notable posts on the beWilder Patreon page, including: * Sal appeared in a promotional shot for fun in August 2018, a post entitled "Time for Some Spit Polish"Beth/Sal Promotional Shot "Time for Some Spit Polish", August 2018, where he was pictured standing over Beth menacingly while she was scrubbing the floors of Salvatore's Deli. She is almost in tears as Sal arrives and stands over her, hinting at the "special service" she is expected to give. Appearances Canonical * Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) * NTR Origins: Noe Way Out (First Appearance) * NTR Origins: Sour Kriem * NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally * NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters Category:Salvatore's Deli Employees Category:Business Owner Characters